


Dragon!Taylor: The most fucked up story you'll ever read, probably.

by Dragon_Lover69



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Amputation, Amputation Kink, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Body Horror, Brain Penetration, Breast Fucking, Breast Penetration, Butt Plugs, Cameltoe, Disembowlment, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dragon transformation, Exhibitionism, Fucked Up, Gore, Graphic Description, Gynophagia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Impalement, Injury, Knotting Dildos, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Nipple Plug, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Pee, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Change, Regeneration, Ruined Holes, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tail Sex, Transformation, Urethral Fisting, Urethral Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vore, What Have I Done, Wings, Womb Fisting, all the way through, clitoral stimulation, self vore, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Lover69/pseuds/Dragon_Lover69
Summary: As said above, it's fucked up. It's very very fucked up. her power transforms her into a dragon, but also makes her a slut, and makes any pain she feels turn into pain, to protect her from her regenerative ability. So self mutilation, self vore, various other fucked up things. She inflicts harm on herself of course, to bring herself to mind shattering orgasms and stuff. I'm not a good writer, but I wrote this anyway. It'll mostly be slice of life, but there will be some action, and most of the slice of life will be sex. I have a vague plan, and to do all of the plan I'll be at least 25k words, so I might make it there or not, I don't know.I don't really know how AO3 works, since this is my first time, but I think I'll probably get to the end of this, cause I like writing it.If you can get triggered by anything really, leave, because the only thing this doesn't contain is scat, and if there is something else it doesn't contain, if you tell me about it, I might add it, lol.





	1. First Chapter

Dragon Taylor

Taylor stared at her hands, half in shock, half in amazement. They had a thin layer of fine translucent blue scales. She shook her head in disbelief, but the scales didn't go away. Pinching herself didn't accomplish anything either. She tried willing the scales to disappear, to sink back into her skin, but just thinking about the scales seemed to make them spread. The back of her mind realized that she was probably a parahuman, and that she had probably triggered in the locker. She resolved to thank her tormenters, once she figured out her powers. 

She inspected the new scales on the back of her hand closely. They were a beautiful shade of translucent blue, letting a hint of golden color shine through. She pressed them with a finger, and they felt almost as supple as her bare skin.

Since the transformation didn't seem to be stopping or slowing, she decided to just let it happen. She had heard something about powers wanting to be used, anyway. She lay back onto her bed, closed her eyes, and thought about the apparent transformation into some scaled creature. 

She idly hoped it was a dragon or wyvern, and not some standard lizard. She could feel a pleasant light tingling throughout her body, with strangely pleasurable waves radiating from her hands, and then it slowly spread to her arms. She opened her eyes and glanced at her right hand. The scales hand completely covered her hand, forming some tougher looking, more angular scales in some areas. Her nails had morphed into gently curving, inch long claws, with what looked like wickedly sharp points. She lowered her hand back down as she felt the tingling increase, along with another pulse of pleasure. She could feel her skin turn into scales on her shoulders, neck, and breasts. It slowly crept over her skin, and she watched scales be pushed out of her skin, with a tingle sensation.

She wouldn't have thought that the feeling would've been so pleasurable, but she figured it was a side effect of her power, that protected her from herself. She felt her breasts increase in size, at the same time she realized that her arms had more definition to them, with noticeable muscles. The parts of her that were growing felt the most pleasurable. She noticed that she could feel the air flow over her scales, a slight feeling of pressure and pleasure like she was being massaged. She pulled the blanket off her body and lay back with a sigh.

When the transformation passed over her nipples, she could feel them enlarge, and they went hard in an instant at the feeling. She felt a feeling of pleasurable tension deep within her breasts that only got stronger as her transformation progressed beyond her ribcage. As it crept down her stomach, the waves of pleasure became much more pleasurable, and she could feel her pussy start to make a copious amount of juices, running down her inner thigh and pooling on the sheets. She let out a pleasured moan, not able to hold it in anymore. She felt her panties get completely soaked through, and cling to her pussy lips tightly.

When it reached her crotch, she almost came at the intense stimulation and pleasure of her pussy lips growing a layer of ultrafine scales, and increasing in size. She could feel her vagina and womb changing shape, her vagina growing in length. The pleasurable tingling deep inside her vagina was too much for her to resist

She slipped one clawed finger deep into her dripping pussy, pushing aside her soaked panties. With her other hand, she pulled off her bra and fondled her breasts. She had masturbated before, but it had never been so pleasurable, and she came within seconds. Her breasts spurted out white fluid, and the release of tension brought her to another orgasm.

Her index and ring finger joined her middle finger, and she orgasmed again, clenching down tight on her fingers. She brought her hand up to her mouth and tasted her juices, which were pleasantly sweet with a slight hint of flowers. She realized that in her excitement she had ignored the transformation of her face, and her legs. Her tongue had grown in length and had a forked tip. As she felt her toes turn into claws, and her hair turn into large spiky scales, imitating hair, she felt an immense wave of pleasure wash over her, causing her to orgasm for the fourth time. 

She barely spared a glance for her new body before she slid her scaly fist deep into her pussy, lubricated by her own copious juices. She snaked out her long forked tongue, and half on instinct, she wrapped it around a puffy erect nipple, tasting her sweet nutritious milk. The thought of drinking her own milk brought her to the edge of yet another orgasm.

She brought her free hand to her gently gaping asshole, which felt the need to be filled. She slipped first her middle finger, and then her index finger in, gasping at the feeling. Her sphincter accepted her ring finger, and she came on the spot. She removed her fingers from her ass, while continuing to pump her fist inside her pussy, and wrapped her tongue around her fingers, slurping off her intestinal juices.  
They too tasted surprisingly sweet, better than anything she had ever tasted besides her other juices. Her asshole was begging to be filled again, with its slightly gaping perfection. She slipped her entire fist easily into her rectum with a gasp. She arched her back, sliding her arm halfway up the forearm into her rectum. She came yet another time, her breasts gushing white fluid onto the bed, as she clenched down on both her fists. She let out the quietest moan she could. As she came down from the pleasure high, she slowly extracted her fists from inside her dripping holes, slurping off her juices with her prehensile tongue.

She stuck one of the points of her tongue deep into her right nipple, and intense unbelievable pleasure brought her to her sixth orgasm. She stuck six inches of her tongue into her breast, moving it around inside. Her other breast gushed what looked like a cup of milk onto her sheets when she came. She brought her muzzle down to the sheets and slurped up as much as she could.

She belatedly realized she should've thought more about sticking sharp claws into her pussy and rectum, and her tongue into her breast, but she didn’t feel any pain. She collected her soiled sheets and clothing and hopped in the shower. The feeling of the warm water running over her scales, her breasts, her pussy lips, and her asshole almost made her orgasm. It felt like a thousand tongues licking her all over her body, in all her most sensitive places. 

She couldn't resist fingering herself just once, to relieve herself. After spending maybe a little too much time in the shower, Taylor's thoughts went back to the matter she had been putting off: she was a half dragon, half human. She hoped that she could undo the transformation, but she couldn't think of how. Seeing the benefits she had received, she viewed the transformation favorably, but she didn’t know if her Dad would. She had always wanted to be a superhero, and she had always liked the power, grace, and sleekness of fantasy dragons. The main problem was having to tell Dad. There was no way around it, no matter how much she wanted to keep it secret. She resolved to deal with it once her dad had woken up. 

When she tried to get dressed, she found another problem: she had grown at least fifteen centimeters, and her proportions had changed, with larger breasts and large obvious nipples, wider hips, and a muscular build. Luckily, most of the loose, baggy clothes she favored fit okay, but she for sure needed to get a new bra. The largest of her bras could barely go on, and it was exceedingly uncomfortable, not to mention that her nipples were quite visible, even though her bra, a shirt, and a hoodie. Though when she thought about it, she didn’t really mind. She decided to forgo a bra until she got one that fit, Though she did decide to buy some more revealing clothes than her normal. She figured she could show off a slutty looking cameltoe, even if she wore jeans. 

She had read an article about the effects powers can have on parahuman minds, which might have explained her liking the thought of looking like a slut in public. She found that just the thought made her pussy start leaking fluids. Reaching down, she stuck her index finger into her wet folds and brought it up to her mouth. She restrained herself from masturbating right then and there, as Danny would be waking up soon. She didn’t want him to discover her changes in the middle of fisting herself.

She walked out of her room, just after Danny had gotten his morning cup of coffee, at 10 am. Danny looked up when he heard the clacking of her claws and scaly feet on the floor. He nearly jumped out of his skin, dumped his coffee on his lap, and fell out of his chair. "Holy shit, what in the fuck!?" As he took a closer look, he realized the face of the humanoid dragon in his home looked like Taylor's face. "Taylor? What? What happened to you?" his expression was that of someone who needed their coffee. He glanced at the broken mug under his chair mournfully. 

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry for scaring you." Taylor replied cheerfully. She hadn't really meant to startle him so badly, but it had been hilarious. "I'm pretty sure I'm a parahuman." she declared, as she pulled out a chair from the table.  
Danny stared at her. "That sounds probable," he said drily. He grabbed some paper towels and started soaking up the spilled coffee that wasn't on him.  
"Yeah, when I woke up this morning, my hands had some scales on them, and then I turned into this," Taylor explained cheerily. She got up from her chair, scooped the broken mug pieces up, and dumped them into the trash. She flashed a toothy grin at the reminder.  
"Why didn't you wake me up when you noticed it?" Danny asked, narrowing his eyes with a frown. His hands fidgeted on the tabletop, tapping out a beat.  
Taylor blushed, the scales on her cheeks becoming a more golden color. She really didn't want to explain the real reason, so she simply said. "I was a little distracted, and it didn't harm me."  
"For a certain definition of harm." He muttered with a pained groan. He rested his head on his hands, and his elbows on the table. "It's too early to think about this without coffee."  
"Sorry," Taylor repeated. "I can make you some more coffee while you go change?" She gestured at his coffee-soaked clothes. Danny massaged his forehead with both his hands.  
"That would be great, Thank you." He replied somewhat robotically, as he walked down the hall with his brow furrowed. 

Taylor made some more cheap instant coffee and got started on making fried eggs. She curiously poked first the hot pan, the grate over the burner, and then just stuck her finger in the gas flame, feeling only a faintly pleasurable tingle. She stopped before she accidentally freaked out her dad, and focused on cooking the eggs.  
As the eggs fried, she pulled out a small but sharp knife from a drawer. She checked to make sure her dad wasn't down yet, and then pressed the point against the palm of her hand. It just felt like blunt force to her. She slid the knifepoint around on her scales, which didn't even scratch them. Her scales did regenerate, which protected use had some ability to regenerate. She pulled back her knife and slammed it into her palm, with unexpected force. It slipped through her scales, through a bone, and out the other side. Some golden colored blood oozed out. She almost fell over from the wave of pleasure that was radiating sharply from the wound and had to steady herself on the counter as her legs spasmed. She pulled the knife out quickly, feeling the mangled tip tear through her flesh, and the wound healed shut in under twenty seconds. 

She rinsed off the bent knife in the sink, and then straightened the blade with her fingers. She felt she should've figured that she would have a full brute package, since the transformation had given her muscles too. She shelved further thoughts on her power, as Danny came into the kitchen. She served him his fried eggs, and then served her own. 

After a lengthy discussion about their options, they had decided to continue homeschooling, especially if she couldn't transform back, and to not join the wards. Danny agreed to let Taylor do some power testing, and then maybe to let her toning and be a superhero. But first: clothing. The clothing she was wearing barely fit, and clung tightly to her body, prominently displaying everything. Danny had awkwardly looked only at her eyes the entire morning. He had managed to never look at the bulges from her nipples, or her prominent cameltoe, or her toned abs and midriff. 

She couldn't be seen walking or driving around with him, so she took some cash, and jogged to the mall. She loved the way everyone's eyes tracked her as she jogged past, flaunting her assets. She supposed that probably a few of them were looking at the fact that she was obviously not a normal human, but it was Brockton Bay, so they were probably more focused on her tight clothing.

She spent an hour buying a new wardrobe of skimpy, slutty clothing, but as she was looking at underwear, she realized she didn't actually want to wear any underwear, as it just felt restricting.  
When she was trying on some shirts, she felt a bump starting to grow from the base of her spine, in addition to the tingling pleasure of growth. She selected clothes that would also fit over a tail, and then moved on to buying equipment. She bought a sharp combat knife and a sheath, and then a switchblade. She felt a fascination for blades that she hadn't before, but she couldn't afford anything fancier.

She jogged back home, lettings her boobs bounce with each step, and drank in the lusty gazes of the people she jogged past. She winked at a few of the sexier specimens. About halfway back, she suddenly realized that she had been keeping up a fast jog for the past few miles, and wasn’t even sweating. “The longer I have the powers, the nicer they seem!” She thought with a grin. She could think of a lot of benefits of having increased stamina, especially for sex. Just the thought of getting fucked for hours, or fist fucking herself without getting tired, made her pussy start oozing juices.

As the first test in power testing, she was going to test her regeneration. Danny was out buying groceries, so she didn't have to worry about scaring him. She plugged up the drain in her bathtub, got her supplies, and lay down on her back. 

For the first test, she bit off her little finger with her teeth, and almost came from the pleasure. She spent the next twenty seconds before it healed drinking the blood gushing from the stump of her finger. It tasted of flavors impossible to describe, but it was as good as her other secretions had been. She was tempted to bite off her other fingers, but that wouldn't prove anything more than biting off her little finger had, though she felt strangely turned on by the thought of not having any fingers, or a hand. She shook her head and moved on.

For the second regeneration test, she plunged the knife deep into her intestines, and dragged the blade upwards, up to her rib cage. She felt the sharp blade part her intestines and cut through the muscles of her abs with a soft squelch, and felt the tracks of the golden blood spilling from the cut. She could feel the cold of the metal, stuck deep within her guts, and she felt the warmth of her punctured bladder deflating, spilling its contents into her abdominal cavity. She let out a long, shaky, moan of intense pleasure, as she felt no pain at all from the wound that was pouring blood and piss into the tub. The incision just brought her intense pleasure, unlike any she had ever felt before.  
She figured that was good enough proof that her power protected her from the pain of being a regenerator. Before the incision in her guts could close, she stuck her hand through, and sliced out her intestines, piling them onto the bathtub floor. She reached through her insides, and out her anus, writhing in the tub in pure bliss at the sensations she was feeling. She came multiple times, each stronger than the last, screaming in the most intense pleasure she had ever felt before, until her intestines grew back, and she regretfully stopped to move on to the next test. 

For the third regeneration test, she sliced open her chest from collar bones to pussy and removed her internal organs. She was coming so often from the pleasure that she could hardly finish removing her organs, with fluids practically spurting out of her pussy, and intestinal juices oozing out of her anus.  
When she had regenerated and had recovered from the orgasms, she moved onto the final regeneration test. For the final test, she got the wood saw she had stolen from the basement, and started sawing off her left leg.  
She almost passed out from the pleasure of the aerated teeth of the saw blade chewing up her flesh and had to take breaks to calm down. By that point, she was sitting in a few inches of golden blood, pussy juice, sweat, and saliva. When she finally disconnected her amputated leg, she tried something different.  
She tried focusing on not regenerating, and to her surprise, it worked. She worked through her second leg a lot quicker, and then got the knife and started fisting her anus from the other side. She spent half an hour in a haze of orgasm after orgasm, before she let herself regenerate. 

As she came back to her senses, she realized she was flowing In a tub full of blood and juices. She tasted it with her tongue and found the taste of her blood to be intoxicating, sweet but not too sweet, with a strange fruity flavor, but the most noticeable flavor was only describable as the flavor of dragon blood.  
She drank a few cups of the mix before she could restrain herself, though she stuck her tongue into the liquid to taste the flavor anyway.  
She let the tub drain itself; she didn't want to get drunk on her own blood right then. But she was curious as to what her flesh tasted like, since her blood tasted amazing. She grabbed her amputated left leg and tore out a chunk with her serrated teeth. She crunched on the scales, but her unnaturally sharp teeth had no difficulty. The flesh tasted like the best steak she had ever eaten, with a tenderness she hadn't expected from raw flesh. And the perfect meaty flavor went along perfectly with the flavor of her blood.  
She reveled in the flavor, eating a good portion of her amputated left leg. She decided to look up which muscles made the best steaks on a cow. Maybe she could make some dragon meat steaks. 

She washed herself of the blood and juices and got dressed in some of her skimpier new clothing. Danny wasn't back yet, so she loaded the organs and body parts she had torn from her body into a plastic trash bag, and left a note saying she was going out for a swim.

She quickly dumped her internal organs and amputated legs into a dumpster, strangely turned on at the thought of her body parts being disconnected from her body. 

She bathed in the attention of the people she passed by on the way to the beach, as they stared at her prominently displayed assets. Her shirt stopped well above her stomach, showing off the under side of her breasts. It was made of thin fabric, and you could see the color of her scales through it, along with the large bulges from her erect nipples. She could feel them oozing just a little bit of milky fluid, which was quite noticeable in her tight white shirt, as it turned transparent when wet.

Her pants were sport shorts, not any larger than briefs. They clung to her tightly, showing off her sculpted ass, cameltoe, and her muscular legs. She was of course not wearing any underwear, bras had felt too restraining, and she liked the slutty feeling of not wearing underwear while in public. 

The attention of the people watching her started to make her quite aroused, and it was all she could do to not stop on the spot and start fisting her holes. She could feel her juices begin to soak through her shorts, and start trickling down her inner thigh. Her cameltoe grew more obvious, as the fabric of her shorts clung even tighter, showing off her large clitoris. She grinned at the people she passed, some of whom looked away in disgust, some of who looked at her speculatively.  
She could tell that people were noticing how aroused she was, and she half hoped someone would try to "rape" her. She longed to feel an actual dick thrusting deep into her pussy. She had a feeling that getting fucked in her womb or cervix would feel better than anything she had felt so far, and she trusted her intuition.

No one tried to accost the muscular dragoness, and she made it to the sea with only glances and the occasional slap or grope on the ass as she walked past. She leaned into the gropes by the muscular persons, and dodged those of the fat persons.  
The juices running down her thighs had reached her bare feet, and she left half footprints behind on the sidewalk, stamped with her juices. 

On the beach, she found a good sized rock, pulled off her top and shorts, stuck them under the rock, and then jumped into the waves completely nude, washing off the juices from her walk. She saw a few people stare at her in shock, but there weren't that many people around, and they only got a glanced before she disappeared beneath the surface.

As she dived under the waves, she realized a couple things: she felt no need to breathe, she had amazing underwater vision, and that the water flowing over her body and through her scales felt like a full body oil massage, all at once. The deeper she got the better it felt, as the pressure increased, squeezing her tighter and tighter in its grasp.

She felt the water flow through her sphincter and up deep into her ass, the moment she relaxed it. The feeling of being filled up by almost a gallon of seawater was enough to push her over the edge, sending her into spasms on the ocean floor. When she had adjusted to the feeling of her intestines being filled with water, she realized that her tail had accelerated its growth, and she came yet again at the intense tingling pleasure of her body growing and changing, sprouting a new appendage.

She decided to take her testing to the next level, and jammed her knife into her neck just above her shoulders. She felt the cool steel of the knife slip through her sleek muscular neck, through her arteries, and through her spine like butter, propelled by her muscular arms.  
She felt her whole body light up with fiery tendrils of pleasure, as her power compensated for no sensation with all the sensation. She came for over a minute non stop, before she lost focus on halting her regeneration, and regained control over her body. She dragged in a deep breath of water to calm herself, instead making her lungs start radiating pleasure from the water inhalation.

She reached for the knife, picking it off the ground where she had dropped it, and started swimming farther out to sea, using her muscular tail to propel herself onward at remarkable velocity. She stopped just before she got out over the truly deep ocean, and started inspecting herself.  
She curled her tail around her stomach, winding the whole two meter length around herself. She realized that her anus had moved out to be on the tail, about half a meter down the tail. The scales around her anus faded to a reddish gold color, clearly marking where her asshole was, for all to see. 

She tried using her tail to grab a rock off the ground, and somewhat to her surprise, her tail seemed to be extremely dexterous, almost like a tentacle, and picked up the rock with mo difficulty. The tip of the tale flattens out into a fin, like the fletchings on an arrow, though she could retract the fin into her tail. The base of her tail was extremely sensitive and erotic, as she discovered by grabbing onto it, and bringing herself to an orgasm in mere seconds from rubbing it. 

The rest of her body had changed also, growing in height a few centimeters, and forming thick armor scales in some places. Her claws had also almost doubled in length, and her muscles had grown. Her breasts stayed a similar size, and just as perfectly perky and round, but she could feel that her nipples had enlarged again, and they stayed open with a slight gape, almost begging for her to finger them, or to slip her tongue deep inside. Her labia had swelled up in size a little bit, and she had felt her organs repositioning inside her body. She decided she'd wait until later to figure out what had changed, and decided to test if she could go all the way to the bottom of the ocean.

Her pussy was begging to be filled, so she stuck her knife up her pussy, and into her guts, and started swimming downwards. She came multiple times from the feeling of the pressure, and the knife impaled in her cunt, intestines, and bladder sliding around in her body, slicing organs. She found the sensation of hot pee filling her abdominal cavity to be very erotic, and quite pleasurable.

As she reached where the ocean floor started to flatten out, she only felt strong pleasure from being crushed under the weight of an ocean, her movement was only barely restricted, and she could see perfectly fine, even with practically no light at all. She figured her regeneration was healing her, so she focused on stopping her regeneration.  
She let out a silent scream of pleasure as the ocean crushed every bone in her body, and compressed all her flesh down as small as it could get. She lay on the seabed, a pile of pulverized bone and tenderized flesh, with her grey matter oozing out of her pulverized skull, coming continuously for ten minutes. She looked like a pile of ground beef.  
Golden blood poured out of her crushed body as fast as it was made by her power, turning the water around her golden tinted and mildly sweet.  
She pulled herself together, literally, when she lost focus on halting her regeneration. She could feel that the knife had moved up in her body as she reformed, and she could feel it slicing open her stomach and heart. She stuck her 5th claws into her chest, slicing downwards and free her intestines. She reached into the wound before it closed, and pulled out her knife. She cut off the intestines hanging out of her stomach, letting them reform inside her body.  
She swam back up to the surface, trailing golden blood behind her.

She swam back to where she had stashed her clothes, and put them back onto her dripping body, pressing the fabric against her muscles with splayed fingers, winking at the people who stared at the way her thin shirt had become transparent, and clung tightly to her breasts and engorged nipples.

She collected the phone numbers of a couple of the men with the largest bulges and the most muscles, and the numbers of the more muscular girls as she walked back to her house. She thought she might call them up later, when she was done with power testing. An orgy sounded good.  
By the time she reached her house, she was dry except for her shorts and oozing nipples, so she slipped in the back door, and headed to the shower.

In the shower, she decided to experiment some more, sticking her tongue back into her right breasts, and swirling it around inside. She collapsed, shaking, onto the bathtub floor, cumming within seconds. She maneuvered her tail around to be pressing up against her pussy lips and teased her clit with the tip for a few seconds, before shoving a foot of her tail into her cunt in one push. She came again, clenching down tightly onto her tail. She could feel the tip of her tail pressing up against her cervix, and the feeling sent sparks of pleasure shooting through her body. She rimmed her cervix with the flat tip of her tail, shuddering at the pulses of pleasure, and then slid her tail into her cervix, and into her womb. She flopped all the way onto the floor like a rag doll, as she lost motor control in the intense waves of pleasure she felt from penetrating her womb.

She reached her hand down to her pussy, and slid her finger into her urethra, and up into her bladder. She gasped at the feeling of her urethra being stretched wide by her finger, and slit open a hole in her bladder with her claw, letting the piss flood her organs. She brought her finger up to her mouth, and slurped off the piss, tasting its delicious saltiness.  
She pressed the tip of her tail into one of her fallopian tube, gasping as she felt her flesh tear around the girth of her tail. She could feel her tail squirming around her organs, and felt her hips fragmenting as she pushed the 25 centimeter wide girth of her tail into her pussy, tearing apart her sensitive pussy lips, bringing her to another orgasm. 

She switched which breast she was impaling with her tongue, and felt water start to fill up her gaping right nipple and breast. She felt for the base of her esophagus with her tail, and tore it off with her tail, letting her reach up through her throat and out of her mouth. She lay at the bottom of the tub, impaled through her anus and mouth with her tail, her tongue deep inside her left breast, her right breast gaping slightly, her vagina, cervix, and womb, torn apart by her tail's thick girth, her urethra stretched the fit her middle finger, and her internal organs in places they shouldn't be. She looked down at the imprint on her stomach of her tail snaking its way up to her mouth.  
She bit down on the tail sticking out from her mouth, and sawed it off with her conveniently serrated teeth. She felt the hot blood run down her face and neck, before being diluted by the water raining down onto her.

After laying there for a few minutes in a daze, blood running from her wounds, she came to her senses, and pulled her blood covered tail out of her body, coming from the sensation of her internal organs being squished around, and the feeling of being so deeply filled.  
She tried to get to her feet, but her broken pulverized hips and pelvis couldn't hold her up, and she collapsed back to the floor, squirting fluids out of her ruined gaping pussy. She stuck her claws into the meat of her vaginal walls, and cut off a a strip of her most tender meat. She wrapped her tongue around it, and slowly chewed on it, gasping at the pleasure her broken jaw and torn throat brought her, as she slowly chewed and swallowed the perfectly tender meat.

She stopped blocking her regeneration, and came as her organs rearranged themselves, and her destroyed crotch regenerated back into her perfectly toned body. She suddenly felt the need to pee, an feeling bloated, as her power sped up her biological processes as she regenerated. She grabbed her knife from the edge of the tub, and stabbed into her abdomen, feeling a flood of hot piss wash over her crotch and the cut flesh. She pulled the knife up and out, slicing a 10 cm cut in her abdomen and womb, and relaxed in the feeling of her womb filling with hot piss. She slipped her fist into her vagina, but it slid right in with hardly any resistance, as her vagina had become quite elastic. She fisted herself to an orgasm, and then let herself regenerate.  
She quickly rinsed herself off, and washed the blood and gore down the drain. She dressed in slightly more covering clothes, and walked out of her room to talk to her dad about what she had discovered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fucked up shit! Yay!  
> Sorry this one is so short though, but I'll get another chapter out soon. This'll probably be updated irregularly, in small chapters.

Unbeknownst to Taylor, as she slept, wings sprouted from her back, membraneous wings that could unfold to be have a wingspan of some 5 meters. They were a beautiful shade of blue with intricate patterns in gold, and sharp talons on the ends of each wing bone. The extra muscles to power the wings bulled out her back but in a good way, adding toned muscles in all the right places.

The growth didn't wake her up, but she did gush juices the whole time they were growing in, probably have a fantastic wet dream. The fluids had pooled onto the bed and as she tossed and turned, she covered her body completely in her cum. She only woke up when she rolled over onto her left wig at a bad angle, breaking multiple bones with the long lever arm.  
She gasped awake at the feeling of the sharp broken bones moving around in her skin, and stabbing into her back muscles. She quickly regenerated, and inspected her new appendages. It seemed that her transformation wasn't over yet, as she noticed she had become slightly more draconic over the night.  
She wrapped her wings around her, as she crouched in her pooled juices, her breasts adding drops of milk to the fluids on her scales. With her wings around her, she was completely hidden from sight.

She pushed many lewd thoughts away as she prepared to do another round of power testing. She didn't want to have her wings out and in the way most of the time, so she tore off first her right wing, and hen her left wing, letting the wounds heal just enough to stop the bleeding. The wings had taken the oversized muscles with them, so with the application of another burst of healing, her back looked normal. She pondered what to do with her wings, maybe she could make a costume out of the wing membrane. It would fit her theme quite well, and she bet she would look great in a translucent costume.  
She sliced off the membrane from both her wings and put the unused flesh and bone into a trash bag. She gave herself antic tongue bath, letting the delicious taste of herself start the day off right. She hopped into the shower for her morning masturbation session, and to get clean after it.

She decided that today she would try one of her most secret fantasies. She started by cutting off both legs just below the hip. She had to stop several times to relieve herself, but it was worth it to see the bloody leg stumps wiggle in the air, spraying golden blood.  
The next step was to puncture her eardrums, which she did with her claws.  
Then she fed her tail through her body as she had done the day before, impaling herself.  
She cut off her tail, leaving about 10cm of stump, and came as she could no longer hold it in.  
She then punctured both lungs with her claws leaving gaping tears, and slit her throat, feeling hot blood gush down her front and down the bathtub drain.  
Then she cut off her left arm, again leaving a stump she could wiggle in the air. She moaned at the feeling of the cool air on the open wounds of her stumps.  
She rammed her arm into the opening in her tail stump that had been her rectum, fisting her self with her amputated limb. She shoved it all the way in, and then stuck one of her tail bones up her urethra and into her bladder.  
She felt the sharp end of the bone pop her bladder like a balloon, letting almost a liter of piss into her abdominal cavity.  
Then, using her remaining hand she popped out her eyeballs in quick succession, rendering herself blind.  
She stuck out her tongue deep into her breast, reaming out the inside with her muscular tongue. She could taste the sweet milk, and felt it gushing out of her other breast, and she felt the plugged breast swell with milk, some of it oozing out around her tongue.  
She stabbed her knife into her right eye socket, feeling the cold steel slice deep into her brain, cutting through it like butter.  
The final step was biting off her arm above the elbow, which was a little difficult with a 14cm wide tail breaking her jaw, but she managed. 

She was flat on the bottom of her bathtub, with a tail larger than half her width rammed completely through her body, an arm up her ass almost to the shoulder, her urethra stretched beyond belief, her right nipple stretched to fit a 4cm tongue, and the breast swollen to the size of a watermelon, her insides marinating in hot piss from her popped bladder, both of her legs, and both of her arms just stumps, with no way to see or hear anything. The blood pouring from all her injuries and mixing with her piss, cum, and milk; could barely drain from the tub fast enough.

She came again and again, with no ability to keep track of time. She lay there, twitching, as each orgasm ran through her body one after another, each one more intense than the last. Her mind couldn't handle it, and she just twitched her stumps, spurting arterial blood into the air. Eventually she passed out, but she still didn't regenerate, and she kept cumming unendingly even while unconscious, as her powers obeyed her last conscious command. 

After almost 5 hours had passed, she had come back to consciousness, but she couldn't think any thoughts besides how much she wanted it to never end.  
After another few hours, she realized in the back of her mind that her father would be home soon, and she didn't want him to see her like this, so she turned her regeneration back on.

Once her limbs had grown back, she pulled her tail out of her body, but she had to reach her whole arm into her ass to reach where she had buried her amputated arm. She regretfully removed the improvised dildo from her urethra and bladder, and slid the knife out of her brain, but not before she stuck her finger into her brain to see what it felt like.  
She disposed of the evidence, eating the meat off her amputated arms, and cutting up her legs and tail, and stuff it into a large black trash bag. She planned to dump it off in a dumpster the next time she went out. 

She pondered on the fact that she had spent 6 hours in a daze in the most intense sexual pleasure she had ever felt, and only stopped herself because of the thought of her dad finding her. Maybe her power was changing her a little too much, though even the though of her experience was enough for her pussy to gush juices down her thighs, and for her crotch to ache to be filled. She pushed those thoughts aside in favor of ordering some sex toys online. She'd find the money somehow.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets Tattletale, yay!  
> also sex toys!

She'd ordered a set of butt plugs of varying sizes, and a couple egg vibrators. She planned to wear the biggest of the butt plugs in her butt, and to use the smaller ones to plug her nipples. She wanted to stick the vibrators into her body in strategic locations, and use the remote control while going out on patrol. She could just imagine the looks she'd get by having an orgasm in the middle of the street. And she'd bought a large dragon cock dildo with barbs, to jam up her womb.  
She'd bought multiple sets of large anal beads, going up to a custom made one with beads 15cm in diameter, and with a length of 6 feet.  
As an afterthought, she'd bought a smaller dildo, to stick in her urethra and bladder.

She'd put the address down of an abandoned warehouse she was using as a temporary base, and had paid with some prepaid visa cards she'd bought with cash stolen from some gang drug houses.  
It was amazing how easy it was to find drug houses, especially by seducing the more muscular gangbangers. She hadn't let it get any farther than a kiss with a lot of tongue, as most of them were too stupid for her taste. Often they led her straight to the drug house, at her suggestion of finding somewhere private.

She had just accepted the large box of toys, winking sexily at the muscular deliveryman, and was preparing to open it.  
She tore off her clothes and pulled out the toy on the top of the box. It was the coil of anal beads. She moved her tail under her legs, and sat on it with her juicy pussy.  
She started feeding the anal beads past her sphincter one at a time, gasping and moaning as each bead threatened to tear her sphincter to pieces. She could feel them move up her intestines, and when one of them was forced through her second sphincter and into her small intestine she screamed, as it tore her intestines, and her power reformed her intestines around it. She could feel that her second sphincter had been totally destroyed by the passing of the 15cm object, and she stopped her power from healing it. It was pulsing with waves of pleasure as she could feeling the blood lubricating her rectum in addition to her slick intestinal juice.  
She fed the last bead past her sphincter with a gasp, and pushed it up into her rectum. She could see the shapes of the beads on her tail, and on her stomach, as they stretched her intestines. 

She leaned down and licked the inside of her rectum with her long tongue, slurping up the juices. She stared at her asshole which now was gaping almost 10cm wide, and finally came from the sensations pulsing through her body and mind.  
She fished around in the box and pulled out the butt plug, which reached an amazing 20 cm in girth at its widest point. She shoved it home, pushing the anal beads even further into her filled body, and screamed in intense orgasmic pleasure as her sphincter was stretched beyond its breaking point and tore the muscles, letting the butt plug slide all the way in with a bloody slurping sound. She let her sphincter regenerate, clenching on the 6 cm stem of the plug.  
She sliced off the base of the plug with her razor sharp claws, and stared in awe at the shape of her tail, with bulges for each of the anal beads, and one huge one for her butt plug. She pulled out a pair of medium sized 5cm butt plugs, and pressed one of them against the opening of her nipple. She could feel the flesh of her nipple tearing and then regenerating, as she forced the butt plug all the way in. Again, she removed the base of that plug, and repeated the process on the other breast, cumming at the feeling of her nipples stretching so thoroughly around the intrusion.

The dragoness reached in and pulled out the magnificent blue and white dragon dildo, and admired the almost 1m length of it, and the sharp barbs on it. The knot at the base was almost 15cm in diameter.  
She set it down on its base on the ground, and sat down on the point of it, slipping it into her vagina. She picked her feet off the ground, and let her full weight force herself down onto it, gasping as it slid past her cervix, into her womb, and then tore through her womb and pressed against her heart. She shift her weight back and forth, and it slid the rest of the way home, pressing against her collar bone, and letting her pussy except the girth of its knot. She stood up, taking the dildo with her, and collapsed forward, as the dildo stirred around her organs with every movement, pulping her heart and lungs. She got back into a sitting position slowly, and reached for the final object in the box. A 15cm long, 2.5cm wide mini dragon dildo.  
She pressed the point against her urethra, which was stretched tight against the knot of the dragon dildo. She felt the tip slide in, and rammed it all the way up and through her urethral sphincter, into her full bladder. She could feel the dildo taking up valuable space in her bladder, and some pee started leaking, but only a couple drops.  
She felt the pleasure of her bladder needing relief, and wondered if it would pop on its own. 

She lay onto her back on the recently washed floor, and felt the cold cement press against the open wounds where her wings had been. She reached up and began groping her breasts, and feeling the hard lump of the plug inside her mammary glands. She reached lower, and felt the shapes of the objects resting in her body.  
She pressed down on her bladder, increasing the pressure, and she felt it as it split, spilling yellow fluid into her mashed internal organs. She came again, and then again, as she grabbed the base of the dildo, and started pumping it in and out, using her increased strength to her advantage. She could feel each thrust of the dildo hit her collar bone, creating a bulge all the way up her stomach and between her breasts.  
She reached down and slit open a gaping wound on the side of her stomach, to let out the blood that was bloating her body, watching as liters of blood gushed out covering the cement, staining it a golden hue.  
She fucked herself until she fell unconscious, her arms sliding off her body to lay askew in the pool of blood. The blood didn't stop sheeting out of her body, as she was easily able to stop herself from regenerating when asleep or unconscious. The dragon cock slid out a couple centimeters, before it caught on its barbs. 

 

Lisa had been tasked by her boss to track down the new possible case 53. She had done a few quick searches, and she went to where she had last been sighted, and tracked her to what she had thought was her hideout. She certainly hadn't expected to find the parahuman lying on the hard concrete, fucking herself with a meter long dildo, and a huge amount of other sex toys, with what was easily ten times more blood than should've been in her body. Her power started to fill her in. 

Is not a case 53.  
Powers include strong regeneration, medium strength, and the ability to fly with her wings.  
Wings have been amputated to get them out of the way.  
Her powers messed with her head, making her crave sexual pleasure.  
Is an exhibitionist.  
Her powers make her feel all pain as intense sexual pleasure.  
Doesn't see any issue with self mutilation to pleasure herself.  
Real name is Taylor Hebert.

She shut off her power before it could start to fill her in on the specifics of the scene through the door frame, but it was hard. She could feel her pussy moisten, and she felt juices begin to flow. She hadn't been this aroused since her trigger, but what she saw was incredibly erotic for some reason.  
She loved the though of having her body split from crotch to neck by a huge dildo, her intestines filled with anal beads.  
She released her hold on her power and let it feed her information as she slipped her fingers into her panties, her middle finger slipping between her wet folds easily. She crouched down on the ground and slid her whole hand into her pussy, letting out a sensual moan. She hadn't pleasured herself in a year, and she had never been able to fit more than a couple fingers, but all her orifices felt loose and ready to be filled. She groped her breast with her free hand and came around her fist, her juices soaking through her panties, and marking a wet spot around her crotch. She didn't care, as she came to breathtakingly powerful orgasm.  
She continued fisting herself, coming to multiple orgasms, until her power informed her that her target had fallen unconscious. She pulled her soaked hand out of her pussy and licked off her fingers, pulling her pants back up. There was a large wet stain around her crotch, and she could feel juices running in rivulets down her inner thighs.  
She snuck towards Taylor, stepping through a couple centimeters of blood and juices. Her power belatedly informed her that the blood was an aphrodisiac, and that the cape emitted pheromones making anyone around her aroused. She wondered at the fact that her power had missed it at first, but she didn't really mind. She hadn't felt this good in years, and she knew she had to get Taylor to join the team. Her power told her that she would gain trust if she fucked Taylor with the dildo, so she reached down and grabbed the handholds on the base of it, and started pumping it in and out. Taylor's body slid across the ground with each thrust, sliding through the fluids. Her eyelids fluttered open and she gasped out a question, "who?", before she came again.  
"Your new best friend, of course." She replied.

 

She'd woken up to a sexy looking blonde fucking her with her dildo, which was enough to bring her to orgasm again, as this was the first time she'd had any sex with anyone, and it was as she was filled to the brim with plugs and beads, and she was being fucked by a meter long dildo. She stuck out her tongue and wrapped it around her breasts, slathering them in sweet saliva, and began to fondle her breasts with her hands and tongue. She could feel the slender blonde push the dildo in and out, slipping the knot through her vagina, again and again, and she came again, knowing someone had found her fucking herself into a coma, and then had joined it. She noticed the fucking had stopped and then the dildo in her urethra was pulled out, spraying pee all over the girl. She saw the blonde drink the pee that sprayed into her mouth, and then press her slender fist into her gaping urethra. She felt it tear, and then regenerate, letting the fist deep into her body, and felt the thing fingers splay apart inside her bladder, and probe through the tear where it had split. She saw that the girl had her whole arm into her urethra, all the way to elbow, and she could feel the thin hand massaging her from the inside. She starting cumming non stop for over a minute, spraying more pee and juices into the girl's mouth, which she happily swallowed.

When the girl stopped fucking her with her fist and the dildo, she put her hand into her mouth, and slurped off the fluids hungrily.  
Taylor pulled herself off the dildo slowly, using her feet to hold it in place. She gasped as she felt her body gape in the cool air, hungering for something to fill it. She let her body start to regenerate, pulling her organs back together and healing her ruined holes and body.  
In a couple minutes she was fully regenerated, and ready to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor meets Undersiders, and everyone is very OoC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this, I got kind of busy, and then I wrote this and it seems kind of lame, but I'm going to post it anyway.

Chapter Four

“So, basically all of what you said means that you want me to join the Undersiders?” Taylor and Lisa as Tattletale were walking together discussing their options, having cleaned up a little bit.  
Taylor was carrying the large cardboard box full of toys in her arms.  
“Well, yes-” Taylor cut Lisa off. “I’m in, as long as I don’t have to act different.”  
Lisa looked at Taylor out of the corner of her eye. She was wearing the skimpiest costume possible, a tube top that didn’t reach the bottom of her breasts, and a loincloth with no underwear. And the top was very thin, and showed everything.  
“That could probably be managed.” Lisa said cautiously, “You’ll have to talk to our boss about it though, not me.”  
“Alright I’m in, I guess!” Taylor set down the box and picked Lisa up and kissed her, using her long tongue to its full extent.

Taylor could feel the medium sized anal beads sitting in her ass, and every time there was a gust of wind she flashed everyone with her wet holes.  
Lisa may have caught more glimpses than she would’ve by accident, and she could feel her own wetness down below.

 

Later, at the entrance to the Undersiders base:  
“Well. Here’s the base. Grue and Regent should be in, and Bitch will be back soon.” Lisa took a breath and unlocked the the decrepit looking door onto the first floor.  
“Are you sure this is the right building?” Taylor asked with a look of disgust on her face. “This place looks like it’s been abandoned for a decade.”  
“The base is on the second floor, don’t worry.” Lisa called out, already halfway into the dark room.  
Taylor shrugged and walked into the gloom, stepping around piles of filth.  
Lisa was waiting for her at the top of the staircase, with the door to the second story closed.  
“Ready?”  
“As ready as I will be.”

Lisa called out a passcode through the door, and then opened it slowly.  
There was a large central area with three couches arranged in a U shape around a coffee table. A handsome black guy was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. He didn’t have his costume on, but Taylor assumed that was probably Grue. A skinny blonde haired teen was sitting on the other couch, focusing on a video game.  
Taylor could see Grue’s defined muscles through his t-shirt and was drooling at the thought of being roughly fucked by him, his large hands inside her body.  
Grue set his magazine down, and glanced inquisitively at Lisa. Regent reluctantly set down his controller, and looked at Lisa impassively.  
“I see you convinced her to join.” Grue said, his eyes straying to Taylor’s body, and her fairly obvious sex toy usage.  
“You doubted me? I’m hurt!” Lisa gleefully replied. “Don’t restrain yourself.” She whispered in Taylor’s scaly ear with a grin.  
Taylor smiled her toothy smile, and went to say hello more personally.  
She strutted over to Grue, flaunting her ample breasts and ass and sat down on his lap, pressing her breasts against his chest. She rubbed her wet pussy lips on his bulge, and licked her lips suggestively. “Hello.”  
He reached up and groped her breasts roughly, feeling the hard plastic inside them and kissed Taylor thoroughly. He paused a moment to remove Taylor’s top and loincloth, tearing them from her body. She took that opportunity to unbutton his jeans, releasing his hard cock. She ran her slippery scaled fingers over it, before bending down and wrapping her slick tongue around the shaft, pulling a groan out of Grue’s mouth.  
He moved his hands over her muscular body, ending up at her breasts. He stretched her left nipple open and pulled out the plug, eliciting a pleasured sound and a gush of thick breast milk. He inserted first his index finger, and then his middle and ring finger, pushing into her perky breasts and mammary glands. He lapped up the milk with his tongue, reveling in the sweet milky flavor.  
Taylor slid her mouth down onto his foot long dick, sliding it into her esophagus with her tongue around it. Grue came with a loud moan as his cock was caressed by her tongue and throat, shooting his cum straight into her stomach. 

She lifted her head off his cock and getting off his lap, to lay down on the couch with her legs spread up and over her head.  
Grue pressed his glans against her urethra, stretching it open slowly as Taylor slipped her tongue into her gaping left nipple.  
As his cock slipped up her tight urethra and into her bladder tearing apart her urethral sphincter, he inserted his large hand and muscular arm into her anus, pushing the beads further into her body and stretching her tail with the girth of his arm.  
Taylor came explosively, clenching down on Grue and gushing pussy juice.  
She could feel the fullness of her right breast as it expanded around her milk, with only a few drops making it past the plug. 

Grue continued fucking her, and fisting deep into her ass. She could feel his fist moving around in her stomach as he inserted his arm all the way to the shoulder. He splayed his hand apart, tearing her colon and pushing her over the edge again. She came yet another time, as he grabbed her left kidney and squished it in his powerful grip. He played with the pulverized kidney, and did the same to her other kidney. The sensations of extreme pleasure being sent to her brain had Taylor orgasming constantly, her pussy practically pouring out sweet fluid.  
Grue inserted his cock balls deep into her urethra, breaking open her bladder. Taylor let out a scream as her hot piss flowed over her mutilated insides, and into every open injury. Only her power stopped her from passing out from the pleasure.

Taylor saw Grue picking up a large serrated knife from the coffee table and felt it slide into her left breast, shredding the tender flesh of her breast and cutting off her tongue.  
Taylor could feel every inch of the knife embedded in her breast with the tip pressing into a rib, the cold steel nestling in the flesh and tearing it with the serration.  
She felt as Grue pulled the knife out of her breast and started roughly sawing off her left breast, bringing even more pleasure as the knife tore through her sensitive nerves.  
She abruptly felt a strange feeling of emptiness as Grue removed his hand from her ass to focus on her upper body, at the same time as she felt her breast detach from her chest, spilling golden blood and white milk down her chest and onto the couch. She stretched out her shortened tongue and pressed the wound against the flesh where her breast had been moments before. She felt Grue wrap his hand around her tongue before he pulled on it with all his weight, tearing it free of her throat. Golden blood spilled from her throat and into her mouth, as Grue bit into her right breast with his sharp teeth.  
Taylor let out a gasp of pleasure as Grue tore out a bite from her right breast, letting the backed up milk flood out mixed with her golden blood. Grue chewed slowly on her flesh, before swallowing the flavorful morsel. “You taste delicious.” He whispered into her ear, earning a responding gurgle from Taylor.

Lisa had quietly divested herself of her clothing, and was enthusiastically fingering herself, while Regent had relaxed on the couch and was watching Grue and Taylor with a small smile, while jerking himself off with his thin hands.


End file.
